One Piece- Drunken LoversSanji x Zoro (yaoi)
by Ika Yoshi
Summary: Sanji and Zoro both wake up to see each other in the same bed, stark naked, with a splitting headache. As they see wrappers on the floor they pick one up to see a forbidden item. A condom!
1. Drunken-Night

_**Drunken Lovers**_

 **"Urrgh," moaned Zoro," My head bloody killing me...Eh?... EEHHHHHHHH!" Zoro opened his eye's seeing a blond man with curly eyebrows. "Arrgh! Who is making noise whilst I'm sleeping. Eh, what is this,"Sanji mumbled. Sanji opened his eye's to see where they noise was coming from. Sanji stuttered"Marimo... Ehh y-you shitty swordsman why on earth are you sleeping with me, have you finally gone ..." Just as Sanji was about to say the word crazy he sat up finding himself stark naked. "Tell me what you did to me while I was sleeping you ero-cook!" yelled Zoro with bright pink cheeks. "Shouldn't I be the asking the question shitty Marimo what the..." Sanji and Zoro took a look around the room they where in and on the flood were wrappers. They were square shaped and a few has and outline of a circle in the middle. Zoro picked on up and hysterically yelled, "Condoms! Sanji what the... Oh no!" Sanji snatched the wrapper out of Zoro's hand and tears started to well up into his eye's," My manhood's gone... no Uwahhhh! Hic uhhhh Zorrrrro~why, whhhyyyyyyy~." Zoro stood up whilst gasping,"It must have been a prank from the others right. Oww hy hip hurts, why?... This must be a dream ouch Sanji what happened!" "Let's talk after we dressed an tidied up, the atomasphere isn't so good *hic."**

* * *

 **After they tidied Sanji said(after taking a pain-killer) ," The last thing I remember is that last night I was drinking." "Same here," Zoro said. "..." The two men said nothing as Zoro took his pain-killer. Knock knock. "I'm coming in," the person said. It was Robin, she smiled softly and calmly said,' Last night you did it. You might be wondering what well if your smart enough you must have caught up and noticed you both had sex. You both drank to much that ther others almost caught you. I had to force you both to get in here, your lucky for me to be there otherwise your life would have been other. Well both of you now know what happened please don't change that much because the others will notice. Goodbye." As she was leaving se saw both Sanji and Zoro in a state of shock with there jaws as low as possible. When she closed the door Sanji whispered, "No no no no no no no no...Nooooo!" Zoro started to punch the bed shouting, "Why!" They both ranted on until they heard a shout,"Breakfast~ Hurry Sanji we're hungry." It was Luffy whose stomach was rumbling for food. "We will talk about this later ok?" Zoro mumbled as Sanji replied back with a little nod of the head.**

* * *

~Please comment about another type of story you would like.


	2. Drunken-Kiss

After Sanji made some French toast and pulled pork everyone started to eat. "I'm not hungry." Everyone looked in shock at Zoro who was the second biggest eater in the crew. "Whats wrong are you feeling sick? I'll make you some medicine," Chopper asked worrying that he might be ill. "Nah, it's just that my back's hurting a bit. I'll eat later or I'll take some more pain killers and eat," Zoro replied. "Pain killers?" Everyone but Sanji and Robin questioned. "I was in pain earlier on because of my back so I took some," Zoro quickly said so Chopper answered, "I'll check it out now just take your shirt off." Zoro took his shirt off and stood with his back towards Chopper. Chopper started to feel his back softly. Sanji glanced at Zoro and found himself staring at him a second later. "So heavily built, I like it," Sanji muttered under his breath. Zoro took a short look at Sanji so Sanji quickly looked away blushing. "Ah I know the problem," said Chopper, " You've pulled a muscle and it seem you have a few bite marks on you, just what were you doing last night." Zoro blushed thinking what to say."Last night Luffy was biting himin his sleep so he went in a different room," interupted Robin, "I would think it would be gret if Zoro lay down for a bit and Sanji tended him. You went to bed late last night Chopper so I think it would be best if you went and took more sleep. You are our doctor but we have to take care of you as well, okay." Chopper smiled and said happily, " You ass-hole what you said doesn't make me happy haha. Baka." Sanji took Zoro out of the room as Robin winked quickly at them.

"Y-you idiot!" Sanji stuttered, "What if they found out!" "..." "Why aren't you answering," asked Sanji, "Ah, huh?" Zoro pounced on Sanji staring into Sanji's eye's. "Wow they really do look like the sea," Zoro mumbled. "Z-Zoro," Sanji stuttered. Sanji blushed a deep red as Zoro's face got closer. Their lips were about a few millimeters apart but Zoro just stayed in that position. Sanji breathed heavily in Zoro's face with his eyes shut ready for their lips to make contact. Sanji lifted his eye lids up to see Zoro with his eyes shut and lips slightly apart. Staring at Zoro's lips Sanji's face rised causing the lips to make contact. Zoro's hand slide around Sanji's waist and the other supported the back of Sanji's head while Sanji put his hands on Zoro's back and cheek. Sanji felt something warm intrude in to his mouth it was a tounge. Sanji panted, "Mpffff~ hah mfff~ hah." Thud. Sanji passed out from how sudden it happened. Zoro picked Sanji up and went to the boys room as he walked past Franky questioned, "Your face is SUPER red, do you have a fever. Hmmm maybe because 'I'm' here OW!" Zoro grinned as he walked past Franky and climbed down to get into the room. He place Sanji softly on the hammock and kissed his forehead and muttered, "...Stupid cook, I remember what happened that night and I've made up my mind... I'm gonna make you mine no matter what it takes!"


	3. Drunken-Hormones

**Sanji woke up quite early in the morning to make breakfast he was thinking about Zoro ' I'm not gonna talk to him about yesterday I'll just act like nothing happened'. "Nami-san. Robin-chan. Wake up please I made breakfast," Sanji whispered then went out the room and suddenly yelled, "Oi wake up guys come for breakfast or you'll get none". They came sprinting up one by one to the kitchen ready to eat. "Oooooh~ a sandwich feast yum!" Brook said while he was placing a napkin on his clothing. "Oi, Chopper I took three of the pain killer on the side of your room okay? My legs where hurting but it seems it hasn't kicked in yet ok?" Sanji answered, "Eh, the painkiller on the side... Ah Sanji that was a female hormone tablet that I was using for an experiment! You took three of them. Oh no! Are you alright?" Sanji said,"Yes darling I'm fine. Oh my I need to put my bra on my boob's will go saggy." 'Hahahahahahaha' Laughter filled the room and Luffy laughed, " Haha, that funny Sanji stop pretending and..." *Smack Sanji hit Luffy on his right cheek and yelled, " What do you mean pretending, do you think I'm a man. So pathetic." Everyone stared at Sanji in silence until Luffy started wailing. Luffy ran to Nami and wept with his head in her walked over towards them and patted his head telling him that he was sorry. "Sanji-san I think its better if you go to sleep in the medical room," Robin said. Sanji nodded his head and walked over to the medical room and went to bed.**

* * *

 **Sorry that the chapter is so short my reason is that I think it would be better that the next part I was gonna write would be better in a separate chapter**


	4. Drunken-Dream

"Hmmmm, just where on earth am I?" Sanji questioned himself. He was on a ship but he could walk through everything. Thing's started appearing around him like stairs a lion's head statue and more until he realized he was on the sunny-go. He walked around calling out his crew members names. He pulled a troubled face and started to have a bad feeling. He was thinking, "Did I get killed? No one is here so just what on earth is going on?" He sat down with his ands covering his face. "Hahaha! More cake!" "Oooh this candy floss is lovely!" "Let me try some." Sanji looked up to see Chopper, Usopp and Luffy playing around an eating. A smile grew on Sanji's face as he stood up to grab Luffy's shoulder and happily said, " You guys worried me what was all this about ..." Sanji's hand went right though Luffy's body. Sanji cried, " What going on?! I'm dead aren't I? Shouldn't they be upset if I was?...Hey isn't that the cake I made yesterday?...Wait so I would be in the kitchen." Sanji ran through the wall's into the kitchen where him, Zoro and Robin was. "Don't drink too much you two! Especially you Sanji as you are quite weak to alcohol!" Robin said. Sanji remembered they where celebrating because it has been a whole year since the whole crew formed. Sanji and Zoro were drinking quite heavily and got drunk. "Ahh. Don't worry Robin-san *hic we'll be ok." Sanji replied. Sanji limped towards Zoro, his face was bright red because of all the sake he had drank. Sanji placed his hand on Zoro's cheek and suddenly kissed him. Sanji (Who was watching) collapsed on his knee's with his hands over in his mouth thinking, "I kissed him first! I blamed Zoro for nothing!" Robin gasped, "Sanji, Zoro you're too drunk. Stop you need to sober up!" Robin tried to separate both of them but Zoro refused to let go of Sanji and Sanji wouldn't let go of Zoro. Sanji then pulled of his shirt and placed Zoro's hand on his chest. Zoro started to feel him an lick his body while Sanji (who was watching) accepted what happened and decided to watch. Sanji's face was bright red and started whispering something. Zoro's hand went down to Sanji's trousers pulling down his zip as Robin jumped up and said worryingly, " Stop! What if someone walks in. I know I can't stop you so please go to another room." Sanji (watcher) realized he was speaking out loud and covered his mouth embarrassingly. His face was bright red bit it wasn't bright red because he was sexily calling out Zoro's name it was because he was jerking himself of because looking at Zoro turned him on. Sanji muttered, " I-I l-love Zoro?!"

* * *

Sorry if it doesn't make sense. I tried to help you understand the different Sanji's.

And stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Drunken-Confession

Sanji muttered, "I-I-I love Zoro!"

* * *

Sanji covered his face with his hand with his face bright red. Sanji looked down at his trousers and saw a bulge, he had an erection. Sanji started to 'jack it off' but it just wouldn't go. Sanji looked up to see what his other body was doing but they weren't there. Robin had brought them into another room. Sanji walked over to the room to see Zoro's cock in Sanji's ass-hole. Sanji blushed wildly and mumbled, "Zoro, I-I-I want you so much! I want your big fat cock inside me! Zoro ah~ ah~!" Sanji started masturbating whilst watching Zoro fill the other Sanji with his love. Sanji was sweating load's and kept on calling Zoro's name. "Zoro, I want you! Haah! Please, Zoro I love you!" "Sanji." "Zoro, I love you!" "Sanji wake up!"

* * *

Sanji opened his eye's to meet Zoro's and said, "Ahh~ the perverted marimo! What are you doing here." "Me. A pervert. You got that wrong. Your the one sleeping and masturbating while saying my name! So Sanji... You love me right? You said it in your dream," Zoro replied. Sanji looked down to see his semen on his leg's his chest and some on Zoro's leg and blushed the stuttered,"A-ah umm.. G-get lost you stupid..." Zoro pushed him down and put his face right in his face then whispered, "Don't lie to me. I want to know the truth. Sanji... tell me." Sanji replied, "Zoro.. um... I- I l-love y-you. I w-want you t-to be all m-mine!" Zoro smiled then lightly kissed Sanji's lip's and said, "I love you too, now let me fill you up with my love!"


	6. Drunken-Lust

"I love you too, now let me fill you up with my love!"

* * *

"Hah~," moaned Sanji as Zoro licked his slender neck. "I love you," repeated Zoro in a sexual way, " Your mine now, so let me leave a mark that define's it." Zoro opened his toned jaw and bit Sanji's neck. "Eyowww," cried Sanji, "Stop it!" Sanji look at Zoro to see he was trembling. " You don't have to force yourself," whispered Sanji,"We're both beginners its not all about sex y'know." Zoro looked at Sanji and smiled then muttered, " I want you now"...


End file.
